Dreams
by naw23
Summary: Dikarenakan author lupa dengan password akun naw21 sekarang author pakai akun baru ini .. untuk lanjutan fanfic Dreams. Silahkan baca chapter 1-6 di akun naw21 dan untuk lanjutan ceritanya silahkan baca di akun naw23 .. happy reading dan makasih yang udah RnR semoga suka dengan cerita yang saya buat :)
1. Chapter 1

"Selamat pagi presedir, maaf mengganggu ini ada berkas yang harus anda tanda tangani" Kata Nami

"Oh kamu Nami, iya taru saja di meja itu"

"Baik Presedir, kalau begitu saya permisi"

'Semoga zoro memanggilku kembali kemudian mengajakku untuk makan siang nanti"

"Oi Nami, tunggu sebentar"

"Iya presedir ada apa ?" 'Akhirnya dia memanggilu kembali' kata Nami dalam hati

"Kamu nanti jangan lupa makan siang ya, hari ini aku akan makan siang dengan client jadi maaf kalau aku tidak bisa menemani mu untuk makan siang" kata Zoro

"Ah tidak apa Presedir nanti saya bisa makan siang dengan teman yang lain" kata Nami kecewa

"Kalau begitu saya permisi Presedir"

"Yosh" jawab Zoro

"Vivi kamu mau makan dimana hari ini ?" tanya Nami

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan ramen di tempat langganan kita"

"Ah itu ide yang bagus, kalau begitu aku ambil mobilku dulu ya"

"Oke nami"

Sesampainnya di toko ramen Nami segera memarkirkan mobilnya dan meminta Vivi untuk memesan ramen favoritnya itu.

"Vivi cepatlah masuk ke dalam dan pesankan ramen untukku"

"Ah baiklah"

"Sepertinya aku kenal dengan laki laki itu" kata Nami

"Tunggu itu kan ? itu kan Zoro Kun"

"Katanya dia akan makan siang dengan client nya tapi kok?"

"Tunggu jadi wanita cantik itu client Zoro Kun ? atau jangan jangan wanita itu adalah, ah tidak tidak mana mungkin seperti itu. Zoro kan pacarku mana mungkin dia berani bermain api di belakangku aku harus percaya pada Zoro Kun, ya aku harus percaya padanya".

"Siang Presedir" kata Nami ragu ragu

"Eh kamu nami"

"Kenalkan ini Tashigi dan ini Nami"

"Hai Nami salam kenal ya"

"Eh, iya Tashigi Chan salam kenal juga untuk anda"

"Ngomong ngomong Nami sendirian ya? Bagaimana kalau gabung aja makan bareng kita disini"

"Eh tidak usah, trima kasih Tashigi Chan saya kesini dengan teman saya kok, mungkin dia sudah menunggu saya di sebelah sana"

"Ah, sayang sekali kalau begitu padahal kan asik kalau kita bisa makan bersama sama, iya kan Zoro Kun ?"

"Yosh" kata Zoro singkat

"Ah tidak usah terimakasih tashigi chan kalau begitu saya permisi dulu ya"

"Ya baiklah"

'Ada apa yang dengan Zoro Kun kenapa setelah kita pacaran dia menjadi sedingin ini padaku ? apa aku berbuat salah padanya ? sampai sampai seolah olah aku ini kekasih yang tidak ia inginkan ?' Kata Nami dalam hati

'Ah tapi aku tidak boleh berfikir yang jelek tentang Zoro Kun, aku harus percaya padanya' Tambah Nami


	2. Chapter 2

To : Zoro Kun

Selamat malam presedir maaf mengganggu waktu anda, emm kalau boleh saya tau tadi itu yang bersama anda siapa ya? Apakah dia teman masa kecil anda atau sahabat anda mungkin kok kelihatannya kalian berdua sangat akrab ?

To : Nami

Cepatlah bersiap siap, aku sudah menuggu mu di luar. Aku akan segera naik ke kamarmu tolong jangan kunci pintunya. Aku akan mengajakmu untuk makan malam ajd bersiap siaplah Nami.

"Kenapa dia ini jelas jelas aku sedang bertanya padanya tapi dia malah mengacuhkan aku dan tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku" Gerutu Nami

Ting Tung Ting Tung bel apartement nami sudah berbunyi

"Ah pasti Zoro Kun"

"Kenapa lama sekali kamu membukakan pintu Nami ?"

"Anu maaf tadi saya sedang siap siap presedir"

"Kalau begitu ayo cepat kita berangkat"

"Ah baik presedir"

"Oiya ngomong ngomong nami aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan percakapan formal mu itu, kamu kira ini di kantor jadi kamu harus berbicara seformal itu padaku ?"

"Maaf presedir, maksut aku maafkan aku Zoro Kun"

"Nah ini terdengar lebih baik malah"

Sesampainya di Restoran

"Bagaimana kamu suka Nami dengan masakannya ?"

"Ah iya aku suka sekali Zoro kun dengan makanan ini rasanya begitu lezat"

"Baguslah kalau kamu suka"

"Emm Zoro Kun sebelumnya maaf, sebenarnya Tashigi Chan itu siapa ya ?"

"Oh dia, dia itu client ku sekaligus temanku sewaktu kuliah dulu. Memangnya kenapa Nami ?"

"Ah tidak apa apa Zoro Kun"

"Cepat habiskan makananmu lalu kita akan segera pulang karena besok aku akan ada meeting lagi"

"Ah baiklah Zoro Kun"


	3. Chapter 3

"Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Vivi, akan ku belikan kado apa ya untuk dia nanti?"

"Kurasa sebuah tas cocok untuknya" Kata Nami

"Ehm, sebaiknya aku harus segera bergegas menemui Zoro Kun untuk bilang padanya kalau aku mau mengajaknya pergi ke pesta ulang tahun Vivi"

"Permisi Presedir, tunggu kenapa pintunya terbuka ? apa sebaikny aku langsung masuk saja ya?"

Setelah nami memasuki ruangan ternyata Zoro tidak ada di ruangannya.

"Kemana ya dia pergi ? kok dia tidak menghubungiku ? ponselnya juga susah untuk dihubungi"

"Ah sudahlah mungkin dia memang sedang sibuk dan sebaiknya nanti aku berangkat sendiri saja ke pesta ulang tahun Vivi"

To : Zoro Kun

Hai zoro Kun kamu sedang apa ? kamu sudah makan belum ? jangan lupa jaga kesehatanmu ya. Kamu seharian ini kemana saja ? aku mencarimu di ruangan tapi kamu tidak ada disana. Padahal aku ingin mengajakmu ke pesta ulang tahun Vivi. Oiya Zoro Kun acaranya sudah akan di mulai aku akan segera berangkat kalau begitu Bye Zoro Kun. Jangan tidur larut malam ya. I Love You Zoro Kun.

Ulang tahun Vivi dirayakan di sebuah club ternama di jepang. Hanya orang tertentu saja yang bisa masuk di club itu. Wajarlah Vivi bisa menyewa club itu untuk pesta ulang tahunnya karena orang tua Vivi merupakan orang yang cukup kaya di Jepang. Jadi sudah sepantasnya kalau anaknya itu menikmati kekayaan dan kemewahan yang dimiliki oleh kedua orang tuanya. Banyak kerabat Vivi yang datang baik aktris, aktor atau model yang sangat terkenal di Jepang. Salah satu yang dia undang adalah Robin mantan tunangan Zoro yang merupaan model terkenal di Jepang. Dia datang bersama kekasih barunya yaitu Sanji.

"Hai Vivi selamat ulang tahun ya sayang, maaf aku datang terlambat karena tadi di jalan macet"

"Ah tidak apa apa Nami, kamu sudah datang saja aku sudah sangat senang"  
"Oiya ini ada sebuah kado untukmu semoga kamu menyukainya"

"Tentu aku sangat menyukai kado darimu Nami apapun itu aku akan sangat menyukainya, Terima Kasih ya Nami"

"Iya sama sama Vivi"  
"Kalau begitu nukmatilah pestanya Nami"

"Iya Vivi sekali lagi selamat ulang tahun untukmu"

Nami segera meninggalkan Vivi yang sedang menyambut para tamu dan Nami memilih untuk mencari tempat duduk yang kosong.

Saat ia hendak duduk dia melihat sosok laki laki yang ia kenal dan benar laki laki itu adalah Zoro kekasihnya.

"Zoro Kun kenapa dia ada disini dan tunggu wanita itu kan ? Tashigi chan ?"

"Kenapa mereka bisa datang bersama ke pesta ulang tahun Vivi apa hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya ? dan pantas saja Zoro Kun tidak menjawab pesanku ternyata dia sedang bersama wanita itu"

"Tunggu dia bangkit dari duduknya ? lalu mau kemana dia sekarang ? aku akan mengikutinya jangan sampai aku kehilangan jejaknya"

Sesampainya di depan toilet

"Loh itu kan Robin ? kenapa dia ada disini ? dan itu kan Zoro Kun ? apa yang mereka lakukan disini ?" Kata Nami

"Hai Robin lama sekali kita tidak bertemu, makin cantik saja kamu ini, lalu bagaimana kabarmu ? "

"Ternyata kau, kenapa kau bisa ada disini ? kenapa orang sepertimu bisa masuk ke tempat ini ?"

" kau masih sama saja ya robin masih terlihat menyebalkan seperti dulu, ngomong ngomong bagaimana kabar sanji si bajingan itu ? "

"Tutup mulutmu itu Zoro"

"Hei kenapa kau marah padaku ? harusnya aku yang marah padamu karena kau lebih memilih laki laki bajingan itu daripada aku"

"Diam kau" kata robin sambil mengangkat tangannya mencoba untuk menampar Zoro namun dihentikan oleh Zoro

"Kau mau menamparku ? hah ? lakukan saja kalau kau bisa"

"Lepaskan aku Zoro, aww sakit"

"Kau terlihat manis kalau seperti itu Robin" Bisik zoro pada Robin

Kemudian mereka saling bertatapan namun robin masih merasa kesakitan karena tangannya masih di pegang oleh tangan kekar Zoro. Tak lama kemudian Zoro mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Robin. Mereka berciuman sejenak.

"Robin aku merindukanmu sangat merindukanmu dan asal kamu tau aku masih sangat mencintaimu walaupun kamu telah memperlakukan aku seperti ini. Kumohon Robin kembalilah padaku. Mari kita mulai semuanya dari awal" kata Zoro

Dari kejauhan Nami melihat dan mendengar semua percakapan mereka berdua. Melihat itu semua Nami merasa sangat sedih dan merasa sangat bodoh karena tidak menyadari bahwa kekasihnya itu memang benar tidak mencintainya dan tidak menginginkannya untuk selalu berada disisinya. Nami pun sadar dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Perlahan nami berjalan mundur dan meninggalkan mereka berdua namun kepergian Nami disadari oleh Robin.

"Nami" Kata Robin yang menoleh ke arah Nami

Zoro pun mengikuti pandangan Robin dan disitu dia melihat Nami yang sedang berdiri dan pergi menjauh.

"Lepaskan aku Zoro, aku kan sudah bilang kita sudah tidak bisa bersama lagi apa kamu ini tidak mengerti juga dengan apa yang aku katakan ?" Kata Robin sambil pergi meninggalkan Zoro

Zoro masih tetap berdiri dan masih berfikir dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

"Ini benar benar gila apa yang sudah aku lakukan barusan" Kata Zoro menyesal


	4. Chapter 4

"Selamat siang presedir ini ada sebuah surat pengunduran diri" Kata Vivi

"Memangnya siapa yang mengundurkan diri ?" kata Zoro

"Maaf presedir saya kurang tau, sebaiknya anda baca sendiri saja"

"Kalau begitu saya permisi Presedir selamat siang" Kata Vivi

"Yosh"

Setelah membaca surat tersebut Zoro merasa kaget dan merasa aneh dari tadi karena sejak pagi tadi dia tidak melihat kekasihnya itu di kantornya. Pertanyaan yang membayanginya saat ini terjawab sudah ternyata kekasihnya itu memilih untuk mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan Zoro.

"Kenapa kamu lakukan semua ini Nami ?" kata Zoro lirih

Sejak mengetahui bahwa Nami mengundurkan diri Zoro mulai merasa gelisah dan ingin segera menghubungi Nami untuk menanyakan sebenarnya ada apa dengan dirinya itu. Namu saat Zoro hendak menghubungi Nami , ia mendapat sebuah pesan.

From : Nami

Selamat siang Presedir maaf saya mengganggu waktu anda. Apakah anda sudah membaca surat pengunduran diri saya ? kalau sudah sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf karena saya tidak memberikan surat itu sendiri secara langsung sehingga saya tidak bisa berpamitan langsung dengan anda. Mungkin pengunduran saya ini bisa dikatakan mendadak tapi apa boleh buat saya harus melakukan ini karena saya rasa ini memang yang terbaik untuk kita semua. Presedir sebelumnya saya ucapkan terima kasih atas waktu yang sudah kita lewati bersama selama ini. Saya tau waktu kita mungkin memang sangat singkat tapi tidak itu tidak mssalah bagi saya justru saya merasa sangat bahagia karena bisa bersama anda. Maafkan saya selama ini kalau saya banyak salah dengan anda dan mungkin saya tidak bisa membahagiakan anda sama seperti yang mantan tunangan anda lakukan. Tapi ya inilah saya dengan segala kekurangan saya. Mungkin sebaiknya kita akhiri saja hubungan kita mulai saat ini mari kita fokus dengan diri kita masing masing dan kehidupan kita masing masing. Terima kasih atas segalanya. Selamat siang :)

"Apa apaan Nami ini ? apa dia sudah gila bicara seperti ini padaku ? aku harus menghubungi nya aku harus menjelaskan semuanya"

"aku sadar kalau aku memang tidak mencintainya tapi apa apaan dia ini memutuskan ku seenaknya sendiri dia pikir dia itu siapa ? harusnya yang memutuskan dia itu aku bukan dia" kata Zoro marah

Aku harus segera menelfonnya

'Maaf nomor yang anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif silahkan tekan tombol 1 untuk tinggalkan pesan"

"Sial, kemana wanita itu, bahkan setelah memutuskan ku sekarang dia menghilang begitu saja. Benar benar wanita sialan"


	5. Chapter 5

"Halo Tashigi kamu sekarang ada dimana?"

"Aku sedang ada di Apartment memangnya ada apa Zoro Kun?"

"Baiklah aku aka segerak kesana sekarang. Aku aku ceritakan semuanya setelah aku sampai disana"

"Baiklah Zoro Kun"

Sesampainya di apartment Tashigi , Zoro segera bergegas menuju kamar temannya itu yang bernomor 201,

"masuklah Zoro kun aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam untukmu"

"Yosh terima kasih Tashigi"

"Tumben malam malam kamu kesini apa ada masalah ?"

"Tidak kok ini bukan soal aku mengalami masalah atau tidak"

"Lalu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?"

"Aku hanya sedang merasa kesal saja pada seseorang"

"Maksutnya Nami ?"

"Sudah jangan kamu sebut nama wanita sialan itu di depanku"

"Sudah Zoro tenangkanlah dirimu, aku tau saat ini kamu sedang terbawa emosi. Makanlah dulu setelah itu ceritakan masalahmu padaku"

"Terima aksih Tashigi karena kamu telah mengerti aku"

"Jadi gimana ?"

"Gimana apanya ?"  
"Kamu dan Nami Zoro kun ?"  
"Oh itu, jadi begini kemarin saat pesta ulang tahun Vivi kamu kan datang bersamaku."

"Iya lalu ?"

"Aku melihat Robin juga ada disana, saat dia hendak ke toilet aku pun mengejar dia supaya aku bisa bertemu dengannya. Sesampainya di toilet aku dan Robin bicara bahkan kami sempat berciuman. Namun saat itu juga nami juga ada disana dan aku rasa dia melihat semuanya mendengar percakapanku dari awal dengan robin dan dia melihat aku berciuman dengan Robin"

"Lalu apa masalahnya Zoro kun ?"  
"Nami itu kekasihku, kami baru saja jadian mungkin baru beberapa minggu aku melewatkan hari bersamanya"

"Kenapa kamu tidak memberitahuku kalau Nami itu kekasihmu ? Aku kan jadi tidak enak padanya. Pertama saat kita bertemu d café, dia malah tidak mau makan bersama mu padahal jelas jelas kamu itu kekasihnya dan kamu malah memilih makan siang bersamaku. Aku kan jadi tidak enak padanya dan berfikir jangan jangan Nami juga salah sangka padaku dan yang kedua saat di ulang tahun Vivi kurasa kemarin dia juga melihatku bersamamu dan harusnya kamu itu pergi bersama nya bukan bersama ku"

"Iya aku tau tashigi tapi asal kamu tau aku sebenarnya tidak mencintai dia, aku hanya berfikir kalau aku pacaran dengannya aku bisa melupakan Robin tapi yang aku fikirkan salah. Tetap saja aku masih teringat dengan Robin mantan tunanganku itu"

"Tapi kalau kamu seperti itu kan secara tidak langsung kamu telah menyakiti hati Nami"

"Aku rasa sebaiknya kamu minta maaf padanya, kalaupun kalian tidak bisa bersama lagi tapi setidaknya minta maaflah padanya"

"Ya aku akan memikirkan saranmu itu Tashigi"


	6. Chapter 6

"Oi Nami, Kamu melamun ya ?"  
"Ah Vivi, tidak kok aku tidak melamun"

"Lalu apa yang sebenarnya kamu pikirkan ?"

"Jangan bilang kamu melamun kan laki laki bajingan si Zoro itu"

"Eh bagaimana kamu bisa berpikir seperti itu Vivi ? dia kan bosmu kenapa kamu berkata seperti itu seolah olah dia itu musuhmu"

"Eh jadi benar kamu memikirkan laki laki sialan itu ? dia memang bosku tapi dia juga musuhku karena bagaimanapun juga dia telah membuat sahabatku ini terluka"

"Sudahlah Vivi jangan membicarakan dia lagi, lagipula aku juga sudah memaafkan dia terlebih lagi aku juga sudah melupakan dia jadi untuk apa kita membicarakan dia lagi?"

"Kamu itu sangat baik Nami, kamu juga cantik, pemaaaf dan pintar tapi kenapa ya laki laki sialan itu berani sekali mempermainkan perasaan sahabatku ini"

"Sudahlah Vivi bagaimanapun juga ini kan masalah hati masalah perasaan, hati dan perasaan seseorang mana bisa dipaksa kalau memang dia mencintai mantan tunangannya itu kalaupun dia bersama wanita lain ya dia tidak akan pernah bisa mencintai wanita lain itu karena hati dan perasaanya sudah ia berikan untuk mantan tunangannya itu. Bukankan sekarang semua itu sudah terbukti kalau dia memang tidak bisa mencintai wanita lain buktinya dia meninggalkan ku untuk mantan tunangannya itu".

"Iya Nami tapi aku yakin kamu bakal mendapatkan laki laki yang jauh lebih baik dari dia kok, aku yakin itu"

"Iya makasih ya Vivi atas semuanya kamu yang selalu ada saat aku senang atau susah. Kamu itu memang sahabat terbaikku Vivi"

"Kamu ini bicara apa sih Nami bukankan sudah sejak kecil kita selalu bersama sudah seharusnya kita saling membantu kita kan sudah seperti keluarga"

"Oiya ngomong ngomong semenjak kamu putus dengan Zoro apa dia pernah menghubungi mu lagi ?"

"Entahlah Vivi semanjak kejadian itu aku menngant nomor ponselku jadi aku tidak tau apakah dia menghubungi ku atau tidak ?"

"Tapi baguslah aku juga sudah tidak mau berurusan dengan laki laki itu, bagiku semua sudah berakhir dan aku bahagia dengan kehidupanku saat ini" kata Nami

"Kamu akan lebih bahagia lagi kalau aku kenalkan dengan teman ku Nami"

"hahahha sejak kapan kamu jadi biro jodoh Vivi ?"

"Sejak saat ini, hahaha…. ayolah Nami kumohon kamu harus mau ya aku kenalkan dengan temanku"

"Ah sudahlah Vivi aku tidak mau, kamu juga tau kan kalau akhirnya nanti aku akan mengalami hal yang sama, pasti akhirnya aku juga yang akan mengalami sakit seperti ini"

"Yasudah kalau untuk saat ini kamu tidak mau, tapi aku harap seiring berjalannya waktu kamu harus mau aku kenalkan dengan temanku itu"  
"Iya kita lihat saja nanti Vivi"


	7. Chapter 7

"Sial, kenapa semakin aku memikirkan Nami aku merasa semakin gelisah"

"Apa jangan jagan aku ? tidak .. tidak … mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada wanita sialan itu. Kita pacaran juga hanya sebentar mana mungkin aku benar benar menyukai dia"

"Tapi kalau aku tidak menemuinya hari ini mungkin aku akan semakin dihantui oleh wanita sialan itu"

"Kalau begitu aku harus ke apartmentnya sekarang juga "

"Aku ingin segera bicara padanya dan meminta maaf padanya"

Sesampainya di Apartement Nami, ternyata Nami juga barusan pulang dari berbelanja

"Itu kan Nami, aku harus segera memanggilnya sebelum dia masuk ke kamarnya"

"Oi Nami"

"Loh itu kan Zoro ? apa yang dia lakukan disini ?" kata Nami lirih

"Zoro kun apa yang kamu lakukan disini ?"

"Nami aku kesini untuk minta maaf padamu, aku benar benar menyesal atas kejadian 1 minggu yang lalu aku tidak bermaksut untuk menyakiti perasaanmu aku benar benar ingin min"

"Sudah Zoro kun, aku sudah tau semuanya dan terima kasih kamu sudah jauh jauh datang kesini hanya utuk mengatakan ini semua, dan asal kamu tau aku sudah memaafkanmu setelah kejadian itu"

"Benarkah Nami ? jadi sekarang kita bisa berteman lagi kan ? mari kita mulai semuanya dari awal. Aku berjanji akan menjadi pasangan yang baik untukmu dan aku berjanji tidak akan pernah melakukan kesalahan yang sama seperti itu lagi"

"Maaf Zoro kun aku memang sudah memaafkanmu tapi untuk berteman lagi denganmu dan memulai semua dari awal aku rasa tidak untuk saat ini"

"Aku butuh waktu utuk benar benar bisa berteman denganmu lagi tapi jujur aku sudah memaafkanmu Zoro kun, kalau begitu aku permisi masih ada pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan selamat malam"

"Tunggu" kata Zoro sambil menarik tangan nami dan saat itulah mereka bertatap muka saling memandang satu sama lain

"Aww, apa yang kamu lakukan Zoro kun lepaskan tanganku , ini sangat sakit"

"Nami tolong dengarkan aku, aku akan buktikan padamu kalau aku memang benar sudah berubah aku bukan lagi Zoro yang kamu kenal dulu dan apapun akan aku lakukan agar aku bisa mendapatkan hatimu lagi"

"Akan aku pastikan kamu akan menjadi milikku dan hanya akulah laki laki yang memang pantas untuk mendampingimu"

"Ingatlah kata kata ku ini Nami"

"Kalau begitu aku permisi, istirahatlah jaga kesehatan aku tidak mau kalau kamu sakit. Selamat malam Nami" kata zoro sambil melepaskan tangan Nami dengan lembut dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan Nami


	8. Chapter 8

"Oi Vivi"

"Iya ada apa presedir ?"

"Begini kamu kan sahabatnya Nami, pasti kamu tau semua tentang Nami iya kan ?"

"Tolong beritahu aku dimana Nami bekerja sekarang ? aku sangat ingin menemuinya"

"Tapi presedir maaf saya tidak bisa, karena saya sudah berjanji kalau saya tidak akan memberitahukan kepada siapapun termasuk anda dimana Nami bekerja sekarang"

"Tapi Vivi aku mohon, aku sangat membutuhkan informasi ini asal kamu tau Vivi aku benar benar menyesal atas semua yang sudah aku lakukan padanya"

"Maka dari itu aku ingin meminta maaf padanya aku ingin memulai semuanya dari awal, aku mohon Vivi tolong bantu aku"

"Emmm … baiklah kalau begitu sekarang Nami bekerja di Butiknya sendiri dia memiliki usaha fashion dan salah satu butiknya ada di jalan Cendana no 1. Silahkan presedir cari saja di sekitar sana nama butiknya adalah My Fashion."

" Baiklah Vivi"

"Tapi ingat presedir saya mohon tolong jangan katakan kalau saya yang memberitahu alamat ini.

"Iya Vivi aku berjanji kalau aku tidak akan bilang pada Nami, kalau begitu terima kasih Vivi"

"Dimana butik yang namanya My Fashion, emm tunggu nah itu dia , akhirnya aku menemukan butik itu"

"Sekarang aku akan masuk dan pura pura untuk memilih beberapa pakaian"

"Maaf saya mau tanya bisakah saya bertemu dengan pemilik butik ini ?"

"Ada urusan apa anda mencari pemilik butik ini ?"

"Bilang saja padanya kalau ada teman lamanya yang sedang mencari dia dan ini ada tip untukmu, jadi tolong segera panggilkan pemilik butik ini untuk segera kesini"

"Baiklah tuan"

"Maaf nona Nami ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda"

"Siapa memangnya ?"

"Maaf tapi orang itu tidak menyebutkan namanya, dia hanya bilang ingin bertemu dengan anda dan dia bilang kalau dia itu teman lama anda"

"Sekarang dia da dimana ?"

"Dia ada di ruang tunggu"

"kalau begitu aku akan kesana dan kembalilah bekerja lagi"

"Baik nona"

"teman lama siapa ya ? bukankan teman lama ku hanya Vivi lalu siapa orang ini" Kata Nami lirih

"Hai Nami"

"Zoro kun apa yang kamu lakukan disini ? bagaimana kamu bisa tau kalau aku-"

"Sudah duduklah dulu, ini aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu, semoga kamu menyukainya"

"Maaf Zoro kun aku tidak bisa menerima bunga ini dan aku harus segera kembali bekerja maaf aku tidak ada waktu untuk bersantai hari ini aku sangat sibuk jadi sebaiknya kamu pergi "

"Nami ku mohon jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini, aku tau kalau aku salah aku minta maaf nami"

"Ku mohon tolong jangan seperti ini"

"Aku kan sudah memaafkan mu zoro kun apa kamu tidak mengerti juga dengan kata kata ku waktu itu ?"

"Baiklah aku akan pergi dari sini tapi aku akan menunggumu diluar sampai kau selesai bekerja"

"Terserah kamu saja Zoro kun" kata Nami meninggalkan Zoro

"Apa dia masih diluar ?" tanya Nami pada salah satu karyawannya

"Masih nona, dia masih diluar dan saya rasa orang itu mulai kedinginan karena udara malam"

"Ah sudah biarkan saja dia, siapa suruh dia mau tetap menunggu"

"Dasar keras kepala" batin Nami

"Ini sudah jam 22.00 nona saatnya butik tutup"

"Iya cepat bereskan semua aku akan menunggu di ruang tunggu"

"Baik nona"

Setelah beberapa menit

"Bagaimana semua sudah beres ?"

"Sudah nona semua sudah beres"

"Baik kalau begitu silahkan kalian pulang, hati hati di jalan dan jangan lupa pakailah mantel karena udara diluar sangat dingin"

"Baik nona"

Setelah Nami keluar dari butiknya terlihat Zoro nampak begitu bahagia melihat sosok wanita itu

"Ini pakailah mantel ini, agar kamu tidak kedinginan"

"Tapi Nami apa boleh aku-"

"Sudah pakai saja udara malam ini begitu dingin aku tidak mau kalau kamu sakit gara gara hal konyol seperti ini"

"Terima kasih Nami"

"Tapi ingat bukan berarti aku baik padamu lalu dengan mudah kita bisa berteman lagi"

"Iya tidak masalah Nami biarkan aku dihukum oleh sikapmu yang seperti ini, asal kamu bahagia seperti ini aku juga akan bahagia"

"yasudah kalau begitu aku akan segera pulang, selamat malam Zoro kun"

"Tunggu Nami biarkan aku mengikutimu dari belakang"

"Terserah, terserah kamu mau melakukan apa saja"

"Yosh kalau begitu mari kita pulang Nami"


	9. Chapter 9

"Sepertinya aku harus segera menemui Vivi untuk menanyakan darimana Zoro kun bisa tau alamat butikku berada"

"Nami" Teriak seorang laki laki di belakangku

"Zoro kun"

"Kenapa ? kaget ya ? hari ini kamu ada acara atau tidak ? kalau tidak ayo ikut aku ke suatu tempat"

"Maaf Zoro kun tapi aku tidak bisa, aku ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan"

Dengan sigap zoro segera menarik tangan nami dan membawanya masuk ke mobilnya.

"Oi zoro kun apa yang kamu lakukan, ini namanya penculikkan tau"

"Sudah diamlah Nami" kata Zoro

"Kau mau membawa ku kemana sih ?"

"Kita liat saja nanti Nami"

Sudah sampai Nami

"Loh kenapa di pemakaman ?"

"Kenapa kamu mengajakku kesini ?"

"Sudah diamlah dan ikuti saja aku"

"Ayo Nami"

"Lihatlah Ibu ini aku Zoro aku datang bersama dengan temanku namanya Nami"

"Zoro ini ?"

"Iya ini adalah pemakaman ibu ku"

"Jadi selama ini ibu mu sudah tiada ? Kenapa kamu tidak memberitahuku ?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa memberitahu mu bukankah waktu itu kamu tidak mau melihatku apalagi bicara padaku"

Nami hanya terdiam mendengar kata kata Zoro

"Ibu aku sangat merindukan ibu, aku rindu dipeluk dan dicium oleh ibu. Ibu sedang apa disana ? maafkan anakmu ini ya bu, yang selalu merepotkan ibu tapi aku berjanji, aku akan menjadi anak yang baik dan akan aku buat ibu bangga padaku." Kata Zoro sambil meneteskan air mata

"Zoro kun kamu menangis ? emm ini tissu untukmu"

"Terima kasih Nami"

"Sudah Zoro kun jangan sedih lagi, aku tau ini sangat berat untukmu apalagi harus kehilangan seorang ibu. tapi bagaimanapun juga kamu harus sabar dan tegar kalau tidak ibu mu di surga sana juga pasti akan sedih"

"aku tau bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seorang ibu. rasanya pasti sedih sekali tapi bagaimanapun juga kamu harus melanjutkan kehidupanmu dan kamu harus membuat ibu mu bangga dengan prestasi yang kamu dapatkan"

"Sudah zoro kun jangan sedih lagi aku ada disini, aku akan menemani mu'

"Terima kasih Nami"

setelah zoro dan nami berdoa untuk ibu zoro mereka berdua segera bergegas untuk pulang dan berpamitan pada ibu zoro

"Ibu maaf aku dan nami harus segera pergi, lain waktu aku akan kesini lagi mungkin bersama anak dan istriku. Aku pergi dulu ya bu. Aku sayang ibu" kata Zoro

"Ayo Nami"

"Ah iya Zoro kun"

"Zoro kun"

"Iya Nami."

" Emm apa kamu mencintai ibumu ?"

"Tentu saja Nami aku sangat mencintainya , andai saja bisa ditukar aku ingin menukar nyawaku dengan nyawa ibuku dan aku lebih memilih lebih baik aku yang mati daripada harus kehilanagan ibuku"

'Sungguh begitu besar sekali cinta Zoro pada ibunya' batin Nami

"Oh ya Nami ini sudah sampai di butikmu, terima kasih ya sudah menemani ke pemakaman ibuku"

"Iya Zoro kun sama sama, kalau begitu aku masuk dulu ya"

"Iya Nami sekali lagi terima kasih"


	10. Chapter 10

"Ah belku berbunyi, kira kira siapa ya yang datang ?"

"Dofy"

"Hai Nami"

"Ya ampu Dofy kenapa kamu datang ke jepang tidak memberitahuku, kalau aku tau kamu akan datang aku pasti akan menjemputmu di bandara"

"Tidak usah begitu Nami, aku kan ingin memberikan kejutan untukmu"

"Kamu ini selalu seperti ini ya Dofy selalu membuat kejutan akan kedatanganmu yang selalu tiba tiba itu"

"hahaha tapi kamu senang kan aku tiba dengan selamat"

"Tentu saja aku senang, dan lihat dirimu sekarang , kamu semakin terlihat dewasa tidak seperti doffy 5th lalu yang masih kekanak kanakan hahhaha …"

"Tentu saja ini semua berkat aku rajin berolahraga Nami dan kamu tau kan kalau napsu makanku itu besar sekali"

"Hahahha … iya aku tau sejak kamu masih kecil kan napsu makanmu selalu seperti itu"

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan ayah dan ibu disana ? apa mereka baik baik saja ? lalu dengan paman dan bibi apa mereka semua baik baik saja ?"

"Tentu saja, mereka baik baik saja kok kamu tidak usah khawatir Nami dan lihat ini mereka mengirimkan foto ini khusus untukmu"

"aaa … manis sekali, aku jadi sangat rindu pada mereka, ingin rasanya aku segera pulang"

Ting Tung Ting Tung ..

"Sebentar Dofy sepertinya aku kedatangan tamu"

"Hai Nami"

"Zoro kun, apa yang kamu lakukan malam malam begini ?"

"Siapa Nami ?" teriak doffy

"Ah bukan siapa siapa kok doffy" kata Nami

"Baiklah kalu begitu" balas Doffy

"Ehmm Rupanya kamu sedang ada tamu ya Nami ?"

"Memangnya kenapa ? apa itu jadi masalah buatmu ?"

"Tidak kok Nami, yasudah lebih baik aku pergi sekarang selamat malam nami. Semoga malammu menyenangkan" Kata Zoro

"Kenapa sih orang itu ? aneh sekali datang lalu pergi maksut dia apa coba seperti ini ?"

"Jadi Nami sedang bersama seorang laki laki di kamarnya ? apa yang akan mereka lakukan kalau hanya berdua seperti itu ? apa mungkin itu pacar Nami ?"

"Ah sudahlah semua pertanyaan ini benar benar bisa membuatku gila. Lebih baik aku minum daripada memikirkan hal yang tidak penting itu"

Setelah beberapa jam berlalu

"Sudah tuan anda sudah minum terlalu banyak, sebaiknya anda berhenti minum"

"Diamlah, kau ini siapa berani mengatur" aku seperti ini"

"Nami, huuuu kenapa kamu lakukan ini padaku"

"Kamu jahat Nami memperlakukan ku seperti ini" kata Zoro sambil menangis

"Nami siapa sih yang di panggil terus terusan oleh orang ini ? Apa Nami itu kekasihnya ? Ah daripada aku semakin penasaran lebih baik aku coba untuk mengecek ponselnya siapa tau ada yang namanya Nami"

"Nah ini dia yang namanya Nami, aku akan segera menelfonnya" kata seorang bartender

"Halo selamat malam"

"Iya halo ini dengan Nami ?"

"Iya ini siapa ya ? bukankah ini nomor ponselnya Zoro kun ?"

"Ceritanya panjang nona, tapi tolong anda segera kesini, disini ada seorang pria yang bernama Zoro dia sedang mabuk berat dan dari tadi dia memanggil manngil nama anda"

"Baiklah aku akan segera kesana tolong tunggu sebentar"

"Nama caffenya apa ya ?"

"Boshe nona"

"Ah baiklah tunggu aku disana dalam 15 menit aku akan sampai disana"

"Benar benar merepotkan sekali orang itu' gerutu Nami

"Doffy ayo antarkan aku ke café di seberang jalan sana"

"Ah baiklah Nami"

Sesampainya di Caffe itu

"Nona nona" teriak seorang bartender

Nami segera menghampiri orang itu

"Anda ya yang bernama Nami ? iya saya"

"Ini nona orang yang saya ceritakan di telfon tadi"

"Zoro kun ? astaga apa yang kamu lakukan sampai mabuk berat seperti ini dasar bodoh" kata Nami

"Doffy tolong bantu aku membawa orang ini"

"Baiklah nami"

"Oiya apakah orang ini sudah membayar tagihannya ? sudah kok nona diawal dia sudah membayar justru ini uangnya lebih dan ini kembaliannya"

"Kalau begitu terima kasih dan maaf telah merepotkanmu dan ini ada tip untukmu anggap saja ini imbalan karena kamu sudah menjaga teman bodohku ini"

"Kalau begitu saya permisi"

"Baik nona terma kasih atas tipnya"

"Doffy masukkan dia di mobilnya biar aku yang akan mengantarnya pulang dan kamu pulanglah dulu dengan mobilku nanti aku akan mengabari mu lagi"

"Baiklah Nami"

Sesampainya di apartment Zoro, Nami segera membuka pintu kamar dan menidurkan Zoro di kasurnya itu. Dengan telaten Nami membersihkan Zoro dari muntahan dan mengganti pakaian Zoro dengan pakaian tidur kecuali celana. Nami tidak mengganti celana Zoro dan Zoro masih mengenakan celana kantornya itu. Saat Nami hendak ingin pergi meninggalkan Zoro tiba tiba ia ditarik dan tertidur tepat de sebelah Zoro.

"Kamu mau kemana Nami, tolong jangan pergi jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri"

"Nami Kamu tau kenapa aku jadi seperti ini ? semua ini karena kamu Nami, aku sangat marah melihatmu bersama laki laki itu"

"Tapi aku tidak perduli apapun yang kamu lakukan bagaimanapun kamu menyakitiku aku tetap mencintaimu Nami"

"Nami aku mencintaimu aku mohon jadilah istriku, menikahlah denganku, aku serius Nami dengan ucapanku ini"

"Zoro apa yang kamu katakan ? Kamu mengigau ya ?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Zoro

"Ah benar dia mengigau dan sekarang dia sudah tidur"

"Apa apaan dia ini, benar benar menyebalkan"

Pagi pun tiba dan saat ini menunjukkan pukul 06.00 pagi

"Emmm," erang Nami

"Ya ampun ini sudah pagi ? aku harus pergi bekerja sekarang"

"Kamu mau kemana ? kata Zoro

"aaaa Zorokun apa yang kamu lakukan kenapa kamu memelukku seperti ini ?"

"Memangnya kenapa ?"

"Cepat singkirkan tananmu ini"

"Stt… diamlah Nami, jangan pura pura tidak tau apa apa. Aku rasa kamu masih ingat dengan apa yang aku katakan semalam padamu"

"Siapa laki laki itu ?" tanya Zoro

"Hah laki laki ? laki laki yang mana?"

"Jangan pura pura bego Nami, kamu kira aku lupa dengan laki laki yang ada di apartmentmu semalam ?"

"hahhaha … dia itu adalah"

"Kekasihmu kan ? tebak Zoro

"Eh" kata Nami

"Kamu ini bicara apa sih Zoro kun, kamu sudah gila ya gara gara mabuk berat semalam"

"Diamlah Nami dan jawab saja pertanyaanku itu dia itu siapa ? apa dia kekasihmu ?"

"Bukan Zoro kun dia itu Doffy sepupuku hahaha … bagaimana bisa kamu menyangka kalau dia itu adalah kekasihku ?"

Hening sejenak …

"Nami lihatlah aku, tolong dengarkan aku nami, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan padamu ini serius Nami."

" Nami aku benar benar mencintaimu , aku merasa kamu adalah wanita terbaik yang pernah aku temui"

"Nami menikahlah denganku"

Nami hanya terdiam mendengar kata kata Zoro itu

"Ah.. zo .. ro.. kun maaf aku harus pergi, aku su … dah telat bekerja" Kata Nami gugup

Zoro menarik Nami dan Posisi Nami berada diatas tubuh Zoro

"Nami bukan itu jawaban yang ingin aku dengar"

"Tolong jawab aku dan setelah itu aku akan membiarkanmu untuk pergi bekerja"

Nami hanya diam

"Nami" kata Zoro

"Iya Zoro kun, aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu it. emmm … aku mau menikah denganmu Zoro kun" kata Nami malu

"Benarkah Nami ? ini bukan mimpi kan ? Terimakasih Nami aku sangat senang mendengar jawabanmu itu"

"Kalau begitu cepat lepaskan aku Zoro kun" Kata nami

Bukannya Zoro melepaskan Nami dari pelukannya, dia malah semakin menarik tubuh Nami sehingga jarak mereka berdua hanya 2 cm. Zoro pun mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Nami dan mereka saling berciuman. Ciuman yang mereka lakukan penuh dengan cinta dan kasih sayang. Cinta dan kasih sayang inilah yang mereka nantikan sejak dulu saat mereka memutuskan untuk bersama.

"Zoro kun, aku sudah telat bekerja kumohon tolong lepaskan aku" kata Nami sambil melepaskan ciuman mereka

"Tapi aku masih rindu padamu Nami"

"emm Zoro kun lihat itu ada kecoa"

"Mana Nami ? dimana kecoa nya ?"

"hahahha … kamu tertipu Zoro kun, maaf aku membohongimu karena inilah cara satu satunya agar aku bisa terlepas darimu" teriak Nami

"Nami, awas ya kamu nanti, lihat saja pembalasanku" Kata Zoro


	11. Chapter 11

"Hei Nami, ini aku bawakan makan siang untukmu"

"Aku tau kamu belum makan siang kan ?"  
"Zoro kun apa yang kamu lakukan disini ?"

"Bukannya kamu ada meeting hari ini ?"

"Oh itu, meetingnya di tunda besok Nami karena clientku hari ini sedang sakit, jadi meetingnya ditunda besok pagi"

"Emm jadi begitu ya, ….. ngomong ngomong apa kamu sudah makan siang Zoro kun?"

"Aku tadi sudah makan siang kok Nami, tadi aku makan siang bersama sekertarisku"

"Shirahosi maksutmu ?"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa Nami ?"

"Ah tidak kok, tidak apa apa"

"Hei, apa kamu cemburu pada Shirahosi Nami ?"

"Apa ? cemburu ? nggak lah ngapain aku cemburu"

"Jangan bohong Nami, aku tau kalau sebenarnya kamu cemburu kan ?"

"Terserahlah Zoro kun, kamu mau bilang apa terserah kamu saja"

"Tapi maaf Zoro kun aku harus segera kembali ke ruanganku, masih ada pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan"

Dengan sigap Zoro segera menarik lengan Nami dan membuat Nami berhenti melangkahkan kakinya

"Hei Nami, dengarkan aku"

"Apa kamu tidak percaya padaku ? kamu tau kan betapa aku sangat mencintaimu ? lalu kenapa kamu harus marah gara gara masalah kecil seperti ini ?"

"Ingat Nami kita akan segera menikah, lalu apa masih pantas kalau kamu marah gara gara hal seperti ini ? sampai kapan kamu mau bertingkah seperti anak kecil ?"

"Dia itu hanya sekertarisku"

"Ku mohon percayalah padaku Nami"

"Tapi maaf Zoro kun aku harus benar benar kembali ke ruanganku, ku mohon tolong lepaskan tanganku"

"Oke, baiklah kalau kamu memang mau keras kepala seperti ini, terserah kamu saja Nami" kata Zoro sambil melepaskan tangan Nami

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan kembali ke kantor, Selamat siang Nami" kata Zoro meninggalkan Nami

Seminggu sudah Nami dan Zoro tidak saling bertemu dan berkomunikasi satu sama lain. Hubungan merekapun semakin hari semakin merenggang dikarenakan mereka tidak ada yang mau mengalah dan tidak mau untuk meminta maaf satu sama lain. Hingga pada suatu hari secara tidak sengaja mereka bertemu di sebuah Café.

"Oi Zoro, bukankan itu Nami ?"

"Mana ?"

"Itu disana" kata Frangky sambil menunjuk seorang wanita berbaju merah yang tak lain adalah Nami

"Tapi Zoro, kenapa dia bersama laki laki lain ?"

"Tunggu saja disini Frangky, aku akan segera kesana" kata Zoro meninggalkan Frangky

"Sampai kapan kamu mau seperti ini Nami ? berpura pura acuh tak acuh padaku ?" kata Zoro

"Zoro kun" kata Nami kaget

"Ayo ikut aku, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu"

"Aku tidak mau Zoro kun"

"Sudah diamlah Nami dan ikutlah denganku" kata Zoro sambil menarik lengan Nami dengan kasar

"Hei, apa kau tidak dengar ? bukankah wanita ini sudah bicara padamu ? kalau dia tidak mau ikut bersamamu ? teriak seorang laki laki yang berada di sebalah Nami

"Apa urusanmu ? asal kamu tau dia ini calon istriku, jadi aku berhak melakukan apa saja apadanya" jawab Zoro

"Oh jadi seperti ini caramu memperlakukan calon istrimu ?"

"Sudah diamlah, kamu tidak perlu ikut campur urusan orang lain. dasar bajingan !" Kata Zoro

'BUKKK' sebuah pukulan mendarat di wajah Zoro

Melihat perlakuan yang di terima oleh Zoro, Zoropun tidak terima dengan apa yang dia alami dan dengan segera Zoro membalas pukulan seorang laki laki itu. Nami yang melihat mereka berkelahi segera berteriak dan meminta orang orang untuk memisahkan mereka berdua. Terlihat teman Nami yang babak belur oleh pukulan Zoro itu hampir pingsan karena serangan dari Zoro yang terus menerus. Nami yang tidak tega melihat temannya hampir mati segera memberanikan diri untuk menghentikan Zoro.

"Cukup zoro kun" teriak Nami

"Hentikan semua ini"

"Baik, aku akan menurutimu. Bawa aku pergi dari sini, kalau itu yang kamu mau"

"Nami" kata laki laki itu

"Kalau begitu ayo Nami" kata Zoro sambil menarik lengan Nami

Zoro pun membawa Nami pulang menuju Apartementnya.

Sesampainya disana …

"Kenapa kamu ada disana Nami ?"

"Lalu kenapa kamu bisa bersama laki laki bajingan itu ?"

Hening ..

"Apa kamu tidak mendengar pertanyaanku ?"

"Jawab aku Nami" teriak Zoro

"Dia itu temanku. Asal kamu tau Zoro kun aku pergi kemana dan bersama siapa itu bukanlah urusanmu"

"Apa kamu sudah gila ? kamu itu calon istriku. aku berhak tau kamu pergi kemana dan bersama siapa ?"

"Apa kamu tidak mengerti juga Nami ?"

"Terserah kamu saja Zoro kun, yang pasti aku mau pulang sekarang"

"Aku lelah, aku ingin beristirahat"

"Dengarkan aku Nami, masalah kita belum selesai. Lalu kenapa kamu ingin segera pulang ?"

"Apa kamu mau menemui laki laki bajingan itu ? memastikan apakah keadaanya baik baik saja atau tidak ?" tuduh Zoro

"Tutup mulutmu Zoro kun, jangan pernah menghina temanku seperti itu"

"Oh jadi benar, kamu ingin segera pulang karena ingin segera menemuinya ?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu pulanglah Nami"

"Iya memang benar, aku memang ingin segera pulang karena aku ingin segera menemui temanku itu, kamu pikir hanya kamu saja yang bisa berkencan dengan wanita lain ?"

"Diam kau Nami" teriak Zoro sambil menaikkan tangannya yang hendak akan menampar Nami

"Kenapa diam ? ayo tampar aku Zoro kun, ayo"

"Aku rasa hubungan kita memang sebaiknya harus berakhir sampai disini Zoro kun, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan sikapmu yang seperti ini"

"Sebaiknya kita sudahi saja semua ini, kita putus" teriak Nami dan pergi meninggalkan Zoro

"


	12. Chapter 12

Tiga hari berlalu semenjak Nami dan Zoro memutuskan untuk tidak bersama lagi. Nami menjalani kehidupannya seperti biasa namun ada sesuatu yang hilang di dalam dirinya yaitu kehadiran sosok Zoro mantan tunangannya itu. Ada kehampaan dalam hidup Nami begitu juga yang dirasakan oleh Zoro. Hari ini Nami berniat untuk menemui Zoro di Apartementnya, dan dia berniat untuk meminta maaf kepada Zoro secara langsung.

"Loh, kok pintu nya terbuka ? Zoro kun benar benar ceroboh. Tidak menutup pintu rumahnya dengan benar. Kalau ada maling yang masuk bagaimana ?"

"Ah sebaiknya aku masuk ke dalam agar aku bisa segera bertemu dengan Zoro kun"

Sesampainya di dalam …

"Loh kok ruang tamunya sepi ? dimana Zoro kun ?"

"Di dapur juga tidak ada orang"

"Dimana ya dia ?"

"Ah mungkin di kamarnya, iya mungkin dia ada disana. Sebaiknya aku memeriksa kamar Zoro kun siapa tau dia memang ada disana"

"Loh itu kan Robin, apa yang dia lakukan disini ? dan tunggu itu kan Zoro kun ? kata Nami kaget

"Zoro Kun" Kata Nami

Zoro pun menoleh ke arah dimana suara itu berasal.

Nami yang tak kuasa melihat apa yang dilakukan mantan tunangannya itu memutuskan untuk segera pergi dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Nami" kata Zoro lirih

"Ah, ada apa Zoro ? kenapa kamu menghentikan permainan kita secepat ini ?" tanya Robin

"Maaf Robin, tapi kamu harus segera pulang. Pakailah pakaianmu dan rapikan dirimu"

"Aku ada urusan yang tidak bisa aku tinggalkan"

"Ah tapi aku masih merindukanmu Zoro"

"Ku mohon Robin, pergilah. Kita kan bisa bertemu besok pagi"

"Ah baiklah kalau begitu. Berjanjilah padaku besok kamu akan menemuiku"

"Iya besok aku akan menemuimu"

"aku akan menunggumu sayang. Kalau begitu sampai bertemu besok sayangku"

"Iya pulanglah dan hati hati di jalan Robin"

"Iya sayang" Kata Robin sambil mencium bibir Zoro

Zoro segera bergegas menuju ke Apartement Nami dan berharap bisa menemui Nami dan menjelaskan semuanya.

"Nami, ku mohon tolong buka pintunya"

"Ada yang ingin aku jelaskan padamu"

"Untuk apa kamu datang kesini ? sebaiknya kamu pulang Zoro kun" kata Nami setelah membukakan pintu untuk Zoro

"Nami ku mohon tolong dengarkan aku"

"Apalagi yang harus aku dengarkan darimu Zoro kun, semua sudah jelas bahwa kenyataannya kamu masih berhubungan dengan wanita itu. Kamu juga masih mencintainya dan kamu masih belum bisa melupakan dia"

"Itu tidak benar Nami, itu tadi hanya kesalahpahaman" kata Zoro

"Pulanglah Zoro kun, aku tidak mau mendengarkan alasan apapun darimu. Aku tidak mau menjadi penghalang akan cinta kalian. Mulai dari sekarang aku akan berusaha untuk melupakanmu dan memulai kehidupanku yang baru"

"Tolong jangan ganggu aku lagi Zoro kun dan terima kasih atas waktu yang sudah kamu berikan padaku"

Saat Nami hendak menutup pintu tiba tiba Zoro menarik Nami dan memeluk Nami dengan erat.

"Maafkan aku Nami, aku tau aku salah. Ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku sangat mencintaimu Nami" Kata Zoro menangis

Nami yang mendengar kata kata Zoro jadi ikut menangis dibuatnya.

"Maafkan aku Zoro kun, tapi kita memang tidak bisa bersama lagi. Ku mohon lepaskan aku Zoro kun." Kata Nami

Dengan perlahan Zoro melepaskan pelukannya dengan Nami dan Nami pun segera pergi meninggalkan Zoro yang sedang berada di luar Apartementnya.

"Maafkan aku Nami" kata Zoro lirih


	13. Chapter 13

"Hei Vivi, maaf ya aku harus meninggalkanmu untuk beberapa waktu"

"Memangnya kamu mau kemana ?"

"Aku mau pergi ke Amerika"

"Hah Amerika ? Kenapa ini semua begitu mendadak ? Apa ini semua karena Zoro ?"

"Ya bisa dibilang iya bisa dibilang enggak"

"Yang pasti aku ingin sedikit bisa melupakan rasa sakitku ini Vivi"

"Kamu tau kan bagaimana aku mencintai Zoro ? Kata Nami

"Kamu juga tau kan bagaimana perlakuan Zoro terhadapku setelah kesekian kalinya ?"

"Iya aku tau Nami, tapi kenapa kamu harus pergi ?"

"Kamu kira dengan kamu pergi kamu bisa lari dari kenyataan pahit ini ?"

"Iya aku tau Vivi kalau aku memang tidak bisa menghindari kenyataan pahit ini tapi kan setidaknya aku bisa melupakan sedikit rasa sakit hati ini dan bisa sedikit melupakan semua tentang Zoro kun"

"Baiklah kalau itu memang yang terbaik untukmu, yang pasti aku akan selalu mendukung apapun keputusanmu itu selama itu bisa membuatmu bahagia"

"Terima kasih Vivi, kamu memang sahabat terbaikku"

"Iya Nami sama sama. Kamu juga sahabat terbaikku walaupun terkadang kamu menyebalkan hahahha"

"Oiya Nami, jangan lupa kalau sudah sampai di Amerika kabari aku dan jangan lupa untuk menelfonku"

"Iya Vivi aku pasti akan mengabarimu dan menelfonmu"

"Ehm, kamu akan ke bandara jam berapa Nami ?"  
"Sepertinya ini sudah waktunya Vivi untuk aku pergi ke Bandara"

"Sekarang ? Kalau begitu, ayo biarkan aku mengantarkanmu ke bandara"

"Iya Vivi sekali lagi terima kasih"

Sesampainya di Bandara Nami berpamitan kepada sahabat kesayangannya yaitu Vivi yang sekaligus teman masa kecilnya. Kepergian Nami memang bisa dibilang sangat mendadak. Tapi ini semua Nami lakukan demi kebaikannya bersama Zoro. Nami sudah bilang kepada Zoro bahwa dia tidak mau menjadi penghalang cintanya dengan Robin. Nami juga ingin memulai kehidupannya yang baru tanpa adanya sosok Zoro di dalamnya. Nami ingin melupakan masa lalu dan ingin memulai kehidupan yang baru. Kehidupan yang jauh lebih indah dibandingkan dengan kehidupan yang sebelumnya ia alami. Dengan kepergiannya ke Amerika Nami berharap bisa menjadi pribadi yang baru yang jauh lebih baik lagi dari Nami yang sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di Amerika

"Hei tasku, tunggu " teriak Nami

"Tolong hentikan orang itu, dia mencuri tas ku" teriak Nami

'Bukkk'

Pencuri itu pun terjatuh setelah di pukul oleh seorang laki laki

"Maaf nona apa ini tas anda ?"

"Iya benar ini tas saya. Terima kasih Tuan, coba kalau anda tidak ada saya tidak tau harus berbuat apa"

"Iya sama sama lain kali silahkan anda lebih berhati hati apalagi di kota besar seperti ini, banyak sekali kejadian bahwa pencuri sering menggambil tas dari para turis asing."

" Oiya, perkenalkan nama saya Usop, siapa nama anda nona ?"

"Perkenalkan nama saya Nami saya berasal dari Jepang, senang berkenalan dengan anda"

"Nama yang sangat cantik, secantik orangnya" kata Usop

"Ehm, anda berasal dari Jepang ? kata Usop kaget

"Apakah ini sebuah kebetulan ? karena saya juga berasal dari jepang Nami"

"Benarkah ? anda berasal dari jepang juga ?"

"Iya saya orang Jepang tapi saya sudah lama tinggal disini"

"Usop ada apa ini ? kata seorang Laki laki di belakang Usop

"Ah ini tuan tadi nona ini tasnya dicuri dan saya mencoba untuk menolong nona ini"

"Nona perkenalkan ini majikan saya namanya tuan Rucy"

"Senang bertemu dengan anda, nama saya Nami"

"Ah senang juga bertemu denganmu Nami, namaku Rucy"

"Oiya nggak usah bicara seformal ini padaku" kata Rucy

"Ah baiklah" kata Nami

"Ngomong ngomong kamu mau kemana sekarang ?" kata Rucy

"Aku belum tau aku harus kemana sekarang, Aku masih bingung dengan tempat ini, karena ini pertama kalinya bagiku datang kesini"

"Bagaimana kalau untuk sementara waktu kamu tinggal di Rumah tuan"

"Benarkan tuan ?" kata Usop

"Hmm.. yang benar saja Usop mana bisa kita membawa seorang gadis ke dalam rumahku, bagaimana kalau wartawan tau ? ini nanti akan menjadi berita yang besar" Kata Rucy

"Iya saya tau tuan, tapi apa anda tidak kasian dengan wanita ini ? bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya ?."

"Ah sudahlah terserah kau saja Usop tapi aku harap gadis ini tidak membawa masalah di rumahku dan kamu harus bertanggung jawab atas semua ini"

"Baik Tuan tenang saja saya akan selalu mengawasi gadis ini dan akan saya pastikan bahwa semua akan baik baik saja"

"Jadi bagaimana ? apakah aku boleh ikut pergi bersama kalian ?" kata Nami ragu

"Hmmm" kata Rucy

"Tentu saja, ayo biar aku bawakan tasmu" kata Usop

"Yosh, terima kasih kalian benar benar orang yang baik" kata Nami


End file.
